


These Moments

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fluff and Smut, I Ship It, M/M, Making Love, Marriage Proposal, My First Smut, POV Third Person Limited, Past Tense, Sexual Content, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maybe these moments didn’t last forever, but at least he could look forward to more of them in the future.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 205





	These Moments

**Author's Note:**

> 05/27/2020: I rewrote the proposal scene. Originally, Obi-Wan sensed Cody’s nerves, poked into his mind to see what’s wrong, and spoiled the surprise. It didn’t sit right with me after posting and I also wanted to write their shared reaction to a proper proposal. Hope you enjoy it!

This was heaven. Obi-Wan died and went to heaven. For years, he thought the best kind of afterlife for a Jedi would be to become one with the Force. No, not at all. The galaxy outside Obi-Wan’s private quarters ceased to exist in these moments. Ones involving roaming hands, the whispers of sweet nothings, and warm embraces. Just two souls fusing into one. And heaven was the best way to describe it. 

Obi-Wan gasped, his fingers digging deeper into Cody’s shoulder blades. Bruises would certainly bloom from the action later. Not that Cody minded such markings. In fact, Obi-Wan was certain his love looked forward to seeing them with how often Cody admired them in the refresher mirror afterwards: a physical reminder that Cody knew how to satisfy Obi-Wan, which probably boosted his ego too. 

Cody’s forehead pressed against Obi-Wan’s shoulder, nose brushing against his collarbone. His hands drifted to Obi-Wan thighs and lifted them to wrap around his waist. Another pleased sound escaped Obi-Wan. The new angle was _incredible_ and sent his eyes rolling back in pleasure. 

“Right there,” Obi-Wan said, breathlessly. Complete euphoria inched closer and closer. “By the Stars! Don’t stop.” 

With a soft laugh, Cody nibbled at the flesh of Obi-Wan's neck, leaving a trail of red marks on his journey. His lips soon found the tender spot right below Obi-Wan's ear and placed a kiss there. “Anything for you, cyar'ika.” 

It rolled off Cody's tongue like promise and the sentiment flooded his chest with warmth: a mixture of contentment and fondness. The Force felt _right_ (for the lack of a better word) and hummed with approval whenever the two found the opportunity to spend time together. Even when it wasn’t sexual in nature. Then again, the Force always felt right ever since Cody entered his life. Like eternal spring. Sure there were storms, but they never lasted long. Showers brought flowers after all. 

Their hips came to an abrupt halt when the commlink on Cody’s vambrace beeped. With a long sigh, Obi-Wan’s head fell back onto the pillow. As much as he would love to continue without a care, both agreed when they started courting each other that work always came first. It had to be that way. They were at war, for Force’s sake, and the chaos that ensued from it didn’t stop for anyone including lovers. 

“Go on.” 

The words came out more annoyed that Obi-Wan intended. It wasn’t Cody’s fault that his role as commander was demanding, that there was always _something_ requiring his love’s attention. Although, it was tempting for Obi-Wan to keep it for himself. 

Without a second thought, Cody pulled out of him and reached to fish the piece of armor from the floor. The one good thing that came from this interruption was the view: broad shoulders, tone biceps, a firm chest and defined waist. All of which glistened in a thin sheet of sweat. Heat raised in Obi-Wan’s cheeks when Cody caught his wandering gaze and shot him a playful wink. _Beautiful bastard_. 

“Commander Cody here,” he said into the device, composed and professional as always. 

“Sir.” Waxer’s voice came from the other end. “You’re needed in the range. Some shinies were—” there’s a contemplative pause— “Actually, it’s best if you see it for yourself.” 

Rolling his eyes, Cody shared an exasperated look with Obi-Wan. They already knew which shinies Waxer was referring to: Dynamite Squad. It had only been two weeks since their arrival on the Negotiator and all five members had already established themselves as the resident troublemakers. Not that either should’ve expected anything less from a group named after an explosive agent. 

“Give me ten minutes, lieutenant. I’m in the middle of something right now.” 

“Of course, sir.” 

A simple press of a button ended the call and the device found itself back on the floor once more. 

“Ten minutes, love?” Obi-Wan’s brows raised in feign surprise. “You’re feeling rather ambitious today.” 

Cody leaned forward with a proud smile, pressed himself against Obi-Wan, and rolled his hips. “Oh I don’t doubt my _abilities_.” 

“Careful,” Obi-Wan nearly choked on his own words. He’d been so close before; the friction alone could send him over the edge. “You might not be able to fit your head through the door.” 

Cody leaned forward and pecked his lips before bending to leave open mouth kisses down Obi-Wan’s chest, pass his navel, and—

“Ah! Cody…” Obi-Wan’s fingers flew to Cody’s hair, winding in the short strands. 

The commander merely hummed in acknowledgement (not to mention, slight amusement) and continued to work his magic. 

It wasn’t long before Obi-Wan rode out his pleasure high and found Cody already pulling on his black undersuit. Eyebrows scrunching in confusion, almost concern, Obi-Wan propped himself up on his elbows. 

“You didn’t—” 

“Consider it an incentive for me to come back _soon_ ,” Cody said, mechanically putting on his armor, carefully clasping each piece into place. It didn’t appear he was in any hurry though. Either to drag out this moment for their own benefit or to let Dynamite Squad simmer in their worries a bit longer. Perhaps both. “And it’ll give you plenty of time to figure out how to get back at me for teasing you earlier.” 

Obi-Wan snorted. “Bold of you to assume I haven’t already, love.” 

Something shifted in Cody's expression and his Force signature became softer, a more tender glow. Maybe it was his laugh, or the afterglow of sex, or something else Obi-Wan wasn’t aware of. Regardless, Obi-Wan decided he liked it. Yet, an anxiety that he can’t quite decipher flickers somewhere in its corners. 

While tempted to poke around in Cody’s mind for the source of his worries and sooth him, Obi-Wan refrained from doing so immediately and waited for an answer. The commander, he’s learned, didn’t need the Force to read Obi-Wan. 

“I, uh, do have something to discuss with you too,” Cody said, slowly and fiddled with his vambraces. His gaze didn’t wander away from Obi-Wan, but held uncertainty regardless. “When I get back, that is.” 

That was, Obi-Wan thought, mildly concerning. 

Cody rarely worried and Obi-Wan didn’t like being blindsided by bad news. (Not that anyone did). Releasing his own worries into the Force was a temporary solution too. Without uprooting the reason, it was only allowed to grow. Therefore, taking a quick peek into Cody’s mind wouldn’t hurt anything, Obi-Wan told himself. 

Just as he met Cody's mind-shield, Obi-Wan recoiled. No, he scolded himself. That’s not right. Proper communication, without Force interference, was the key to a good relationship. Besides, maybe nothing’s wrong per se. Either way, he should wait until Cody returns. Patience. 

“Of course,” Obi-Wan finally said and did well not to let his emotions betray him. “I’ll be here.” 

Delaying any longer would only jump start the rumor mill again. 

Sharing a quick parting kiss, one that left Obi-Wan chasing after his lips, Cody stepped out of his private quarters and disappeared into the blindly light corridor. Patience.

* * *

“Is the Dynamite Squad still alive?” Obi-Wan joked as his quarter doors hissed open. He didn’t need the Force to know who was there; only one other individual, besides the ship’s medic, had access codes to his quarter. “You were gone for some time.” 

Obi-Wan stood before his desk, hair still wet from the shower and swaddled in a bathrobe, skimming through a recent report on his datapad. 

A strong pair of arms came behind him and wrapped around his waist. With a loud exhale, Cody rested his chin on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. 

“I managed to restrain myself,” Cody said, half jokingly. “Of course, once I was out-and-about, everyone else suddenly needed something.” 

There’s a long pause. The nervous energy Obi-Wan sense earlier has increased. It’s sharp and festering and riddled with...fear, perhaps? His heart sank at the notion. The last thing he wanted was for Cody to be afraid to tell him something. 

“There was something you wanted to discuss,” Obi-Wan prompted. 

“Yeah,” he said with a shaky breath. 

Cody let go of Obi-Wan so they could face each other. Taking both of Obi-Wan’s hands in his, Cody placed a tender kiss to his knuckles. 

Visibly gathering his courage, Cody finally met his gaze, and managed a small smile. 

“I can’t imagine my life without you in it,” Cody said with conviction. “Will you do me the honor of becoming my riduur?”

“Yes!” Obi-Wan said it right then and there—he would’ve repeated himself in every language he knew if necessary. He’d already broken the Jedi Code regarding attachments. Why not commit fully to breaking the rule? Perhaps, once the war was over, he and Anakin could present their case that Jedi could develop relationships without sacrificing their duty to the Order. Wouldn’t that be achieving true balance? 

If the Jedi Council rejected the idea, Obi-Wan would simply walk away from the Order. This time, however, his love wouldn’t even need to ask. (While their relationship didn’t last, what he and Satine shared was real. Perhaps this was the Force’s way of telling Obi-Wan she wasn’t the one). 

A large smile grew across Cody’s features and the anxiety that once filled his Force-signature dissolved into nothing. It was contagious, really, and Obi-Wan couldn’t contain his own joy. He pulled Cody in for a long and passionate kiss, hands squishing his face. Maybe these moments didn’t last forever, but at least he could look forward to more of them in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Mando'a translation(s): 
> 
> cyar'ika = beloved, darling, sweetheart 
> 
> riduur = spouse


End file.
